a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel tetrazolyl-(phenoxy and phenoxyalkyl)-1-piperidinylpyridazines and to compositions and methods of use thereof as antiviral agents.
b) Information Disclosure Statement
European Patent Application No. 320032, published Nov. 17, 1986, discloses compounds having the formula ##STR2## wherein: R.sub.1 is hydrogen, C.sub.1-6 alkyl, halo, hydroxy, mercapto, trifluoromethyl, amino, mono or di(C.sub.1-6 alkyl)amino, cyano, C.sub.1-6 alkyloxy, aryloxy, arylC.sub.1-6 alkyloxy, C.sub.1-6 alkylthio, arylthio, C.sub.1-6 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1-6 alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfinyl, arylsulfonyl, C.sub.1-6 alkoxycarbonyl, C.sub.1-6 alkyl-carbonyl, or aryl;
R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 each independently are hydrogen or C.sub.1-6 alkyl, or R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 combined may form a bivalent radical of formula --CH.dbd.CH--CH.dbd.CH--
Alk is an alkane chain 0-6 carbons long
G is a bivalent radical of formula ##STR3##
n is 2-3 carbons
m is 2-3 carbons
X is O, S, NR.sub.8 or a direct bond; said R.sub.8 being hydrogen or C.sub.1-6 alkyl.
R.sub.4, R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 are independently H, halo, C.sub.1-6 alkyl, amino, cyano or nitro. The compounds are stated to have antiviral activity.
European Patent Application 435381, published Jul. 3, 1991, discloses pyridazinamines of formula ##STR4## wherein
R.sub.1 is hydrogen,C.sub.1-4 alkyl, halo, hydroxy, trifluoromethyl, cyano, C.sub.1-4 alkoxy, C.sub.1-4 alkylthio, C.sub.1-4 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1-4 alkylsulfonyl, C.sub.1-4 alkyloxycarbonyl, C.sub.1-4 alkylcarbonyl or aryl;
R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are hydrogen or C.sub.1-4 alkyl;
Alk is C.sub.1-4 alkanediyl;
R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 are hydrogen, C.sub.1-4 alkyl or halo; and
Het is ##STR5## wherein
R.sub.6 is hydrogen, C.sub.1-6 alkyl; hydroxyC.sub.1-6 alkyl; C.sub.3-6 cycloalkyl; aryl; arylC.sub.1-4 alkyl; C.sub.1-4 alkyloxyC.sub.1-4 alkyl; C.sub.3-6 cycloalkylC.sub.1-4 alkyl; trifluoromethyl or amino;
each R.sub.7 independently is hydrogen; C.sub.1-6 alkyl; C.sub.3-6 cycloalkyl; aryl; arylC.sub.1-4 alkyl; C.sub.1-4 alkyloxyC.sub.1-4 alkyl; C.sub.3-6 cycloalkylC.sub.1-4 alkyl or trifluoromethyl; and
each aryl independently is phenyl or phenyl substituted with 1 or 2 substituents each independently selected from halo, C.sub.1-4 alkyl, trifluoromethyl, C.sub.1-4 alkyloxy or hydroxy. The compounds are stated to have antiviral activity.